Le revers de la médaille
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Jim, Blair et Jessica vont à Sunnydale chercher un prisonnier. Mais le séjour ne se passe pas comme prévu et ils doivent, pour rester en vie, affronter un ennemi resurgit du passé de Jessica…


**_Le revers de la Médaille_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel et de Buffy The Vampire Slayer ne m'appartiennent pas. Le personnage de Jessica Wardfield n'existe que par mon bon vouloir. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans des deux séries mentionnées  
**Style :** Slash - Cross over Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
**Résumé :** Jim, Blair et Jessica vont à Sunnydale chercher un prisonnier. Mais le séjour ne se passe pas comme prévu et ils doivent, pour rester en vie, affronter un ennemi resurgit du passé de Jessica.  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Scilia qui passe un temps fou à corriger mes élucubrations. Un merci aussi aux filles de FrenchSentinel, mes premières lectrices. Les filles j'adore entendre vos hurlements de frustration ! ! ! Cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite sans avoir aucune idée où l'histoire allait me mener et où les personnages ont décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Vous allez maintenant pouvoir juger du résultat. Enjoy the ride.

**Cascade**

Jim et Blair entrèrent dans les bureaux de la criminelle en discutant du résultat du match des Jags du soir précèdent.

- Non, non, non tu te trompes, disait Blair, la pénalité n'était pas justifiée.

Simon les observait derrière les persiennes de son bureau et secoua la tête. Ces deux-là étaient impossibles. Depuis trois ans maintenant, Blair avait rejoint les forces de police. Bien sûr il était beaucoup moins exubérant que par le passé mais il restait toujours aussi vivace.

- Ellison, Sandburg, dans mon bureau, cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Jim  
- Eh ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qu'il a appelé en premier !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent en face de Simon. Celui-ci leur tendit deux tasses de café.

- J'ai reçu hier soir un coup de fil du Capitaine Morris de Sunnydale. Il a récupéré l'un des prisonniers qui s'est évadé en fin de semaine dernière de Huntsville. Je voudrais que vous alliez le récupérer.  
- Non ! Simon ! Pourquoi nous ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ce genre de mission, dit Jim sur un ton exaspéré  
- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix avec cette épidémie de grippe, je suis à court d'inspecteurs. Et puis c'est l'affaire de 48 heures pas plus.

On frappa à la porte. Une auxiliaire entra. Elle était grande, élancée et son tailleur pantalon gris mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur contrastaient avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux ébène lui arrivaient au bas du dos.

- Ah Wardfield !  
- Excusez-moi, Capitaine, mais les papiers sont arrivés signés du bureau du procureur.  
- Merci Jessica... Vous êtes sure que ca va ?  
- Oui tout va bien, juste un peu fatiguée, la semaine n'a pas été de tout repos.  
- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, vous êtes sortie de l'hôpital il y a 15 jours à peine.  
- Je sais Capitaine, mais promis je me reposerais ce week-end.

Elle ressortit en lançant un regard aux deux inspecteurs. Jim frissonna. Il n'aimait pas la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir son âme et cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Voilà tous les papiers dont vous aurez besoin pour récupérer notre oiseau, dit Simon en leur tendant l'enveloppe que l'auxiliaire lui avait donné.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis ajouta.

- Vous devriez emmener Wardfield avec vous  
- Pour quelle raison ? Tu sais très bien que... dit Jim sur la défensive  
- Oui je sais mais c'est quand même Franck Karavan que vous allez ramener. Ce n'est pas un enfant de coeur. Dois-je te rappeler son casier ?  
- Non Simon, mais tout de même.  
- Oh aller, continua Blair sur un ton enjoué. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et puis elle au moins ne te donnera pas mal à la tête à cause de sa conversation.

Il n'avait jamais compris ce que Jim avait contre la jeune femme. Il la trouvait plutôt à son goût même si toutes ses tentatives pour l'approcher avaient raté. Elle était la seule à lui résister et curieusement cela lui donnait encore plus envie de la connaître.

- Ca va, ça va, répondit Jim en levant les mains dans un geste de reddition. On est censé partir quand ?  
- Vous avez un avion en début d'après-midi. Allez prévenir Wardfield. Surtout tenez-vous à carreau, et ne faites pas de bêtises, rajouta Simon en souriant.  
- Nous ? demanda Blair Vous nous connaissez Capitaine...  
- Justement, continua Simon en prenant un cigare sur son bureau.

**Sunnydale, le même jour, appartement de Giles**

- Non Buffy, tu ne patrouilleras pas toute seule ce soir. Il y a une forte concentration de suceurs de sang depuis quelques jours, dit Alex en prenant une poignée de cacahuètes sur la table.  
- Ca ne changera pas grand chose. J'y vais, je me bats et je les transforme en poussière, répondit Buffy en faisant les cent pas.  
- Sauf que là tu risques d'être dépassée par le nombre !

Buffy souffla, elle savait que ses amis avaient raison mais elle avait horreur de les mettre en danger inutilement. Willow s'arrêta un instant de tapoter sur son ordinateur et lança à la ronde.

- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi tous ces vampires se donnent rendez-vous ici ?  
- Il y a peut être un congrès ? dit Alex  
- Ils auraient pu nous inviter, rajouta Buffy avec une moue boudeuse  
- Que je sache, il n'y a aucun événement mystique, ni aucun rituel, ni aucun grand cataclysme prévu ces jours-ci, répondit Giles en levant la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire. C'est tout de même bizarre. Il faudrait essayer de savoir ce que ça nous prépare.  
- En tout cas les nouveaux sont différents, enchaîna la Tueuse.  
- Comment ça différents ? Répliqua Alex. Moi je les ai trouvés aussi moche que les autres.  
- On aurait dit qu'ils lisaient dans mon esprit.  
- Comment ça Buffy ? dit Giles soudain intéressé.  
- Et bien ils avaient réponses à toutes les tactiques auxquelles je pensais. Ils paraient mes coups avant même que je ne les porte.  
- Et tu les as eus comment ?

Buffy sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Je me suis un peu énervée. Alors j'ai foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Giles leva un sourcil

- Ben oui quoi, j'étais déjà en retard pour le dîner, et ils ne voulaient pas se transformer en poussière alors forcement ca m'a mise de fort méchante humeur

L'observateur secoua la tête, sa protégée ne changerait jamais.

- En effet c'est très bizarre, dit Giles. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches

Buffy haussa les épaules et alla se percher sur le bras du canapé du salon pour embrasser Riley

**Aéroport de Sunnydale, quelques heures plus tard**

Pendant que Blair et Jessica récupéraient les bagages, Jim alla chercher les clés de la voiture de location au guichet. Quand il retrouva les deux jeunes gens, Blair essayait vainement d'entamer la conversation. Il sourit, son guide ne changerait jamais.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer à l'hôtel pendant que je m'occupe d'aller dire bonjour au Shérif.

Blair regarda Jim avec curiosité. Depuis quand Jim s'occupait-il des papiers volontairement ? Il comprit soudain en voyant le regard que lançait la sentinelle à Jessica. Jim ne tenait pas à passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la sentinelle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Jessica et lui prirent un taxi, s'installèrent et se retrouvèrent près du bar pour attendre leur collègue. Celui-ci arriva une demi-heure plus tard l'air très contrarié.

- Alors ? demanda Blair  
- Il va falloir attendre 48 heures avant de pouvoir ramener Karavan à Cascade  
- Ah bon et pourquoi ca ?  
- Il a tenté de s'évader ce matin et le Shérif et ses copains l'ont quelque peu amoché. Il est sous bonne garde à l'hôpital et il ne sera en état de voyager que dans deux jours.  
- C'est Simon qui va être content, commenta Blair  
- Il était déjà au courant quand je l'ai appelé pour le prévenir. Le Shérif l'a prévenu après notre départ.  
- On est censé faire quoi en attendant ?  
- Nous avons quartier libre jusqu'à ce que Karavan nous soit remis.

Blair regarda Jessica. Elle avait brusquement pâli. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle sentait un mélange de peur, de douleur et de haine. C'était malsain et particulièrement fort. Puis aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cette sensation disparut. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sentit le regard de Blair posé sur elle.

- Tout va bien Jessica ?  
- Oui. Ca doit être la fatigue je suppose. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu si cela ne vous dérange pas  
- Comme vous voudrez. On va voir ce qu'il y a de beau à visiter ici. On a qu'à se retrouver pour le dîner, disons à 9h00

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

**Le Bronze - Les sous-sols**

Une ombre se déplaçait dans ces couloirs éclairés par quelques flambeaux. Une musique lointaine flottait dans l'air. Enveloppé dans une cape noire, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus et froids, il se rendait dans son antre. Il était content, ses soupçons se confirmaient. Douce était bien en ville. Bientôt elle serait sienne et son Protecteur serait mort. Il ne la tuerait pas, il en ferait sa compagne. Il avait toujours rêvé de partager son existence avec quelqu'un comme elle : belle, intelligente, gentille mais aussi têtue et avec de la personnalité.

**Magic Box**

La boutique de Giles ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Il y avait des livres partout, sur le sol, la grande table et même sur le comptoir. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'amener les foudres d'Anya, qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir faire ses comptes tranquillement.

- Rien... Rien du tout, dit Willow en laissant tomber le livre qu'elle lisait sur la table. C'est à désespérer... Je vais aller faire des recherches sur le net peut être que...  
- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, demanda timidement Tara  
- Pas de problème.

Elle ouvrit son portable et le connecta à la ligne téléphonique. Elle se mit à tapoter furieusement sur le clavier. Elle cherchait à savoir s'il y avait des démons capables de lire dans les esprits et qui pouvaient passer leur pouvoir aux vampires.

**Restaurant La Rivera**

Jim et Blair attendaient Jessica pour dîner. Au cours de leur exploration de l'après-midi, ils avaient repéré un petit restaurant italien près d'une boutique magie. Quand enfin Jess fit son apparition, Blair la dévisagea. Elle était magnifique dans son tailleur pantalon beige. Elle paraissait encore plus fatiguée qu'avant d'être montée se reposer.  
Le petit restaurant était décoré simplement, le patron et sa femme étaient charmants. Ils trouvaient plutôt sympathique ce trio plus qu'inhabituel. De l'autre côté de la salle, un groupe plutôt hétéroclite discutait doucement. Une jeune femme rousse lançait de temps à autre des regards curieux à la jeune femme qui semblait ailleurs. Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange émaner d'elle. C'était comme une puissance cachée. Tara se pencha vers Willow et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Celle-ci hocha la tête.  
Ils décidèrent de quitter le restaurant en même temps. Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir. Soudain Jessica se prit la tête entre les mains, poussa un hurlement strident et tomba inerte sur le sol. Blair se précipita, il la prit dans ses bras et l'appela doucement.

- Il faut appeler une ambulance, dit Blair la voix pleine d'inquiétude.  
- Non, intervint Tara. Il ne faut pas  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? répliqua Blair avec surprise  
- Il ne faut pas, elle est spéciale ! Continua Tara. Un médecin ne pourra pas l'aider. Je sais ce que je dis.  
- Bon alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Alex.  
- On devrait la ramener chez moi, dit Giles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tara insistait pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas emmenée à l'hôpital mais il lui faisait confiance.  
- Nous n'irons nulle part si ce n'est aux urgences, dit Jim.  
- Oh oh !  
- Qu'y a-t-il Alex ? Demanda Buffy qui s'était accroupie au coté de Blair.  
- Je crois qu'on a de la visite, groupe de suceurs de sang en approche

Un groupe de personnes s'approchait, ils avaient l'air d'être sortis tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Jim se releva et se mit instinctivement entre son guide et le groupe de nouveaux arrivants, Buffy fit de même en se mettant en garde. Le groupe les regarda et explosa d'un rire malsain.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri pendant que je m'occupe de nos nouveaux arrivants, dit Buffy en frappant la première.

Giles attira le groupe vers la boutique de magie. Jim observait la jeune fille qui se battait comme un tigre. Il fit les sommations d'usage mais n'obtint pour réponse qu'un rire sadique. Il tira à plusieurs reprises mais cela n'arrêta pas les assaillants.

- Tenez prenez ceci c'est plus efficace ! Dit Buffy en lui lançant un pieu tout en donnant un coup de pied retourné à un des vampires les plus costauds. Celui-ci vola à plusieurs mètres.

Jim regarda le pieu avec perplexité, que voulait-elle qu'il fasse avec ça ? Il frappa l'un des vampires qui tentait d'atteindre son guide.

- Eh ! ! Par ici mes mignons ! Dit-elle en plantant un pieu dans le coeur de son assaillant. Celui-ci se transforma en poussière. Vous voyez c'est ainsi qu'on s'en sert. Bien plus efficace que votre revolver !

La bagarre dura encore un petit moment. A la fin, Jim et Buffy se regardèrent, elle lui sourit et il poussa un soupir. Jim revint vers son guide qui tenait toujours Jessica dans ses bras. Elle n'avait toujours repris connaissance.

- Je propose que l'on ne s'éternise pas ici, dit Giles.  
- Il faut l'emmener voir un médecin.

Jessica bougea dans les bras de Blair.

- Non pas de médecin  
- Jess ? Tu es sure que ça va ?  
- Oui pas de médecin s'il te plaît.  
- Comme tu voudras.  
- Si on allait discuter à l'abri, je crois que nous avons pas mal de chose à nous dire.

Jim hocha la tête. Il prit Wardfield dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la voiture de location. Il installa la jeune femme à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que la jeune fille qui les avait aidés monta à l'avant avec lui.  
Ils roulèrent en silence. Jim essayait encore d'assimiler les derniers événements. Il savait que les vampires n'étaient qu'un mythe pourtant ce qu'il avait vu ce soir ébranlait toutes ses convictions. Et puis il y avait cette fille qui semblait à peine sortie de l'adolescence et qui avait une force quasi surhumaine. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. A l'arrière de la voiture, Blair caressait les cheveux de Jess qui avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Son inquiétude ne faisait que s'accroître.

**Les sous-sols du Bronze**

Assis dans la pénombre, un sourire sadique flottait sur ses lèvres. Comme il l'avait prévu, les pouvoirs de Douce s'étaient renforcés. S'il avait pu la frapper aussi fort, ce n'était que parce qu'elle ne se doutait pas de sa présence à Sunnydale. Cette attaque ne manquerait pas de faire venir le Protecteur. Il se prit à rêver à toutes les tortures auxquelles il le soumettrait. Ses cris de douleurs et ses supplications seraient de douces musiques à ses oreilles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

**Appartement de Giles**

Giles ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Blair déposa la jeune femme sur le canapé et la couvrit d'une couverture que lui tendait l'observateur.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps de faire les présentations.  
- Oui je crois aussi. Je suis l'inspecteur Jim Ellison, lui c'est Blair Sandburg mon équipier. Elle c'est Jessica Wardfield, elle travaille avec nous.

La porte s'ouvrit et Spike fit son entrée. Jim sortit son arme et la pointa sur lui.

- Eh on se calme ! Et dites à vos bêtes de se coucher ! !  
- Nos bêtes ? demanda Blair qui était resté silencieux jusque là  
- Oui votre loup et votre jaguar !  
- Ils ne sont pas vraiment là Spike, dit Willow avec un sourire en coin. Ce sont leurs totems.  
- Vous pouvez les voir aussi ?  
- Hein, hein, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais ça c'est parce que je suis un peu sorcière. Au fait, je m'appelle Willow.

Jim rangea son arme. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se demandait si par le plus grand des hasards il n'était pas tombé dans un épisode de la quatrième dimension. Willow continua les présentations.

- Elle c'est Tara. Elle aussi est un peu sorcière. Lui là-bas, c'est Alex. Celui que vous avez failli tuer, c'est Spike

Jim dévisagea le grand gaillard blond avec son long manteau en cuir noir. Il tenta d'écouter son coeur mais ne trouva aucun battement. Il affina encore son ouïe mais rien, il n'entendait rien du tout. Soudain il se figea, les yeux dans le vide.

- Jim ? Oh non, mon grand. C'est pas le moment de me faire ça, dit Blair nerveusement. Aller, écoute ma voix, suis la pour revenir jusqu'à moi.

Giles regardait la scène avec étonnement. Il avait entendu parler des sentinelles mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il en rencontrerait une. Visiblement le jeune policier était le guide.

- Giles ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il a zoné  
- Zoné ?  
- Oui il semblerait que l'inspecteur Ellison soit ce qu'on appelle une sentinelle, tous ses sens sont décuplés. Il a dû trop se concentrer sur l'un d'eux, ce qui l'a complètement isolé du monde extérieur  
- Jim, suis ma voix pour revenir jusqu'à moi. Allez Jim, on a besoin de toi

Jim parut se réveiller d'un seul coup.

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il n'a pas de battement de coeur.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Lui, le blond qui voit nos esprits animal.  
- C'est un peu normal, expliqua Willow, c'est un vampire.  
- Un vampire ? Alors comment se fait-il que vous ne lui transperciez pas le coeur avec un pieu ? Demanda Blair avec curiosité. Tout était bon pour détourner l'attention des autres de ce qui venait de se produire  
- Il est inoffensif, dit la jeune femme blonde. Je ne peux tout de même pas m'attaquer à quelqu'un non armé. Je m'appelle Buffy, lui là-bas c'est Giles.

Blair regarda avec curiosité l'homme qui avait l'air d'en savoir assez pour pouvoir repérer une sentinelle. Il n'eut pas le loisir de poser les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Jessica était en train de reprendre connaissance.

- Jess ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Tu as pris le numéro du camion qui m'a percuté, répondit-elle en grimaçant  
- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-elle leur confier le plus grand de tous ses secrets ? Elle savait que cette attaque n'était que la première et qu'il y en aurait d'autre.  
Tara s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle. Elle regarda de plus près le médaillon qui ne quittait jamais le cou de Jessica. Celui-ci représentait un flambeau qui illuminait un chemin menant à un château.

- Tu es une Gardienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Jessica regarda avec curiosité la jeune femme. Celle-ci baissa les yeux comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise. Elle réfléchit pendant un court instant, elle connaissait son ennemi. Elle ne pourrait jamais le battre seule. Elle soupira et regarda chacun des occupants de la pièce. Elle sentit une bienveillance flotter autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune hostilité.

- Oui, comment as-tu su ?  
- Ton médaillon... répondit Tara en le prenant entre ses mains  
- Une Gardienne ? Demanda Giles en approchant. Je croyais que c'était une légende.  
- Non, dit Tara. Mais les Gardiens ont presque tous disparus, il n'en reste plus qu'une petite poignée disséminée sur le Vieux Continent. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici en Amérique.

Blair regardait l'échange et essayait de comprendre. Une Gardienne ? Une Gardienne de quoi ? De qui ? Il regarda Jim qui haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand chose.

- Giles ? On peut avoir le décodage ? demanda Buffy

Jessica soupira encore une fois. Le moment était venu de tout dire.

- Ce que votre amie a dit est vrai. Je suis une Gardienne. Je le suis depuis une dizaine d'années.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une Gardienne ? demanda Blair  
- C'est difficile à expliquer. Une sentinelle veille au bien-être matériel de la tribu, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui  
- Le Gardien veille au bien-être spirituel de la tribu. Il veille sur les âmes, prévient les conflits, sert de confident et fait en sorte que les âmes qui dépendent de lui soient en harmonie les unes avec les autres.  
- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as des dons ?  
- Oui. Je peux sentir les sentiments des uns et des autres. L'amour, la haine, la peur... Tout ce que vous ressentez, je peux le ressentir. Je peux aussi écouter vos pensées. C'est comme si c'était des flashs. C'est comme cela que j'ai su que Jim était une sentinelle, et que la jeune fille qui nous aide est la Tueuse. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende.

Blair regarda Jess interloqué. Celle-ci sourit et secoua la tête.

- Tu penses tellement fort que c'est comme si tu hurlais à mes oreilles. En fait, je ne peux écouter que ce que vous laissez échapper. Je ne peux capter vos pensées profondes même si je le voulais.  
- Il y a autre chose ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai le don de prophétie. Quand je touche un objet ou une personne, il m'arrive d'avoir des prémonitions. C'est un don que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mais il m'a déjà permis de sauver plusieurs vies, la mienne y compris.  
- Une sentinelle a besoin d'un guide et toi ?  
- Non, je peux contrôler mes dons, excepté celui de prophétie, et les utiliser à volonté.  
- Tu ne risques pas de zoner ?  
- Non pas vraiment... Cela ne fonctionne pas sur le même principe que les sens d'une sentinelle  
- Il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ? demanda Giles en nettoyant ses lunettes  
- Oui. Je suis plus sensible aux attaques mentales. Donc dans certaines circonstances, j'ai besoin d'un Protecteur. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me servir de mes dons. C'est aussi lui qui m'a appris comme fabriquer mes barrières mentales. Je suis en constante relation avec lui. Il y a comme un lien invisible qui nous unit.  
- Une attaque mentale ? C'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Buffy  
- Oui. C'était très puissant et, surtout, très inattendu.  
- Tu sais qui t'a attaqué ? questionna Jim  
- Oui, j'ai déjà eut affaire à lui dans le passé  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu contactes ton Protecteur. Il pourrait t'aider au cas où il y aurait d'autres attaques.  
- Il y aura d'autres attaques et plus violentes que celle-ci. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. Mais je ne ferais pas venir mon Protecteur.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce celui qui m'a attaqué veut nous tuer tous les deux  
- De qui s'agit-il ?  
- Il s'appelle Grégorius. C'est un vampire âgé d'à peu près mille ans. Autrefois c'était un Gardien. Il a développé au cours du temps une puissance mentale énorme.  
- Pourquoi s'attaquer aux siens ?  
- Il nous déteste parce que nous sommes trop humains donc très vulnérables. Il veut éradiquer tous les Gardiens et leurs Protecteurs afin de transformer les plus puissants en vampires.  
- Et toi ? Il veut te tuer ou te transformer ?  
- Il veut ma mort mais il veut surtout celle de mon Protecteur parce que celui-ci l'a déjà vaincu à deux reprises.  
- Raison de plus pour le faire venir !  
- J'ai dit non. Il a déjà trop souffert et je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

Après le léger incident à l'hôtel et une prémonition dans sa chambre, où elle avait vu la mort de son Protecteur, elle avait décidé de couper son lien mental avec lui. Elle l'avait fait de manière à ce qu'il ne le sente pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne à Sunnydale.

Elle sentit une vague de douleur la submerger encore une fois. Celle-ci était deux fois plus forte que celle qui l'avait submergée devant le restaurant. Cependant elle avait réussit à reformer ses barrières mentales. De plus, Grégorius ne pouvait plus jouer sur l'élément de surprise. Jess ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer pour maintenir ses défenses. Vague après vague, elle sentait ses barrières de se fragiliser. Elle gémissait sous la douleur. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne. La dernière vague la submergea totalement. Le mur mental se brisa et la douleur se déversa en elle comme un torrent en furie. Elle cria et serra la couverture dans ses mains. Blair, qui avait regardé la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire pour aider la jeune femme, lui prit les mains et commença à lui parler. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer comme il le faisait lorsqu'il méditait. Willow et Tara récitaient une formule pour élever des barrières de protections afin d'être prévenues si le moindre vampire s'approchait d'un peu trop près de la maison.

Jessica sentit la présence de Blair envahir son esprit. Elle entendait sa voix mais ne discernait pas ses paroles. Elle se servit de cette présence comme d'une bouée de sauvetage. Peu à peu et avec beaucoup de peine, elle reconstruisit ses barrières mentales en puisant dans l'énergie du jeune shaman. A aucun moment, il ne sembla vaciller dans sa détermination même quand elle sentit la fatigue envahir le jeune homme. Il fera un bon shaman avec le temps, se dit-elle

**Les sous-sols du Bronze**

Grégorius était furieux. Alors qu'il était sur le point de terrasser la Gardienne, une présence inattendue l'avait forcé à se retirer. Il était pourtant certain que le Protecteur n'était pas encore en ville. Il l'aurait sentit. Alors qui ? Qui avait osé s'interposer entre Douce et lui ? C'était une énergie jeune et puissante. Il lança le verre de sang qu'il était entrain de déguster contre les parois de la caverne qui l'abritait. Celle-ci se trouvait sous les sous-sols du Bronze ce qui lui procurait de la nourriture abondante. Il avait mis des tentures rouge sang pour cacher les murs nus et rugueux. Des chandeliers éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière blafarde. Dans un coin trônait un grand lit à baldaquin. De l'autre coté de la pièce, il y avait plusieurs fauteuils très confortables ainsi qu'un énorme canapé du même rouge que les tentures. Sur le mur opposé au lit, reposait un secrétaire où régnait un désordre sans nom. Au milieu de la pièce, une table en bois massif sur laquelle étaient disposés deux chandeliers en argent massif.

**Appartement de Giles**

Enfin l'attaque cessa. Jessica retomba épuisée sur l'oreiller. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son front. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Blair vaciller et tomber exténué dans les bras de sa sentinelle.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, dit Willow en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Tu dois appeler ton Protecteur  
- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas être la cause de sa perte. Le monde a encore besoin de lui.  
- Il est temps de prendre un peu de repos, dit Giles pour calmer la jeune femme. Il serait plus prudent que nous restions tous ensemble pour cette nuit. Les filles vous prendrez ma chambre, l'inspecteur Ellison et son collègue prendront la chambre d'amis avec Alex.  
- Buffy et moi, nous resterons ici. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour veiller sur notre nouvelle amie  
- Et moi, je suppose que je reprends ma place dans la baignoire ? demanda Spike avec une moue de dégoût

Jim allait protester mais Blair le tira vers l'escalier. Ils avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Le jeune guide regarda encore une fois Jess qui s'était endormie. Elle était épuisée par cette dernière attaque.

Vers quatre heures du matin, Willow se réveilla en sursaut. Un vampire venait de traverser l'une des barrières qui les protégeait. Elle se leva doucement sans réveiller Tara qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle passa son long pull et sortit de la pièce. Arrivée aux bas de l'escalier, elle aperçut Giles endormit sur un fauteuil près du canapé. Assise sur l'autre fauteuil, Buffy feuilletait un livre sur les démons. Willow allait la rejoindre quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand. Sur le seuil se tenait un homme enveloppé dans un long manteau noir. Buffy leva les yeux et en laissa tomber son livre. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il entra dans la pièce et regarda un long moment celle qu'il aimait encore malgré toutes les épreuves passées. Jessica ouvrit les yeux et reconnut son Protecteur.

- Angel...  
- Je suis là, ma Douce.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir... Grégorius...  
- Chut... Rendors-toi, ma Douce... Nous reparlerons demain. Nous aurons tout le temps.  
- Mais...  
- Ferme les yeux. Laisse ma voix te bercer et te mener au pays des songes, dit-il en lui prenant les mains et en lui caressant le front.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour lui insuffler sa propre énergie. Jessica se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Son Protecteur était venu et, malgré sa peur de le perdre, elle en était heureuse. Il resta ainsi, main dans la main avec sa protégée, pendant un long moment. Quand enfin il se leva, Giles et Buffy l'observaient. Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de l'observateur. Willow remonta l'escalier. Maintenant que le Protecteur était arrivé, les chances de gagner le combat semblaient plus équilibrées.

- Angel, dit Buffy d'une voix tremblante, c'est donc toi son Protecteur.

Il hocha la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, et y vit une tristesse infinie accompagnée de colère.

- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Giles avec curiosité  
- Je ne sais pas ce que Douce vous a dit mais nous partageons un lien très fort. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus la percevoir et je me suis inquiété. Au moment où j'ai voulu l'appeler, notre lien s'est réactivé. J'ai perçu une immense douleur. Je n'ai plus douté qu'elle ait des problèmes alors j'ai suivi notre lien jusqu'ici. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Elle a subit deux attaques mentales ce soir. L'une à la sortie d'un restaurant et l'autre ici même  
- C'est Willow qui l'a aidée à surmonter la deuxième attaque ?  
- Non, c'est un jeune policier avec qui elle travaille. Pourquoi cela ?  
- J'ai senti sa présence auprès d'elle pendant le bref instant où la communication s'est réactivée.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Si elle avait cessé toute communication avec toi, comment as-tu pu la retrouver ?  
- Même s'il n'est pas actif, je peux sentir cette énergie qui nous lie et je peux la suivre comme un fil d'Ariane.  
- Ca fait longtemps que tu es son Protecteur ? demanda Buffy doucement

Angel lança un regard affectueux à la jeune femme endormie sur le canapé. Il revit dans sa mémoire leur première rencontre.

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a près de dix ans. Je vivais près de la jetée de Santa Monica. Tous les soirs elle venait sur la plage admirer le coucher de soleil. Elle semblait toujours si triste. Un soir, un homme a tenté de la tuer. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance de la part d'un ancien policier qu'elle avait réussit à faire condamner deux ans plus tôt. Toujours est-il qu'avant que je ne puisse intervenir, il l'avait poignardée. Elle était comme morte. Et j'ai eu cette vision, je me trouvais sur un chemin en sa compagnie et nous marchions jusqu'à un château.  
- Un château ? Comme celui de son médaillon ? demanda Giles  
- Oui. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, je ne sais comment, dans une vaste salle où un vieux magicien nous a expliqués que nous avions été désignés. Je connaissais l'existence des Gardiens. J'en ai même croisé quelques-uns au cours de mes voyages. J'avais toujours été impressionné par leur force intérieure. Quand j'ai voulu protester - en disant qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un vampire pour Protecteur - le vieux magicien m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma condition de vampire qui m'avait valu cet honneur mais la valeur de mon âme.  
- La valeur de ton âme ?  
- Oui, ce sont ses paroles exactes. Alors j'ai accepté. J'ai appris à Douce à se servir de ses dons. Je ne pourrais dire comment, je savais ce qu'elle devait faire. Quand elle a été assez forte, je l'ai laissé voler de ses propres ailes, sachant très bien qu'en cas de problème, je pourrais intervenir pour l'aider et la soutenir.  
- Et Grégorius ?  
- Je l'ai combattu deux fois durant ces dix dernières années. Il a cherché par deux fois à tuer Douce.  
- Pourquoi tu l'appelle Douce ? Je croyais que son prénom était Jessica  
- Tout Gardien, quand il reçoit ses pouvoirs, reçoit un nouveau nom par lequel il peut être identifié en tant que tel. Le sien est Douce. Je ne peux me résoudre à l'appeler autrement.

Giles regarda sa montre. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur énergie pour déjouer les pièges de leur nouvel ennemi.

- Il va bientôt faire jour. Je propose que nous prenions un peu de repos. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos forces.  
- Oui, allez vous reposer. Je vais veiller sur elle.

Giles regagna son bureau où il s'allongea sur le canapé de cuir. Buffy s'installa sur le fauteuil où elle avait passé une partie de la nuit. Angel s'assit par terre, dos au canapé. Il regarda longuement Buffy qui fuyait son regard. Jessica bougea dans son sommeil et murmura des mots incompréhensibles. Il allongea la main et lui caressa le visage.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Buffy avec un peu de jalousie dans la voix  
- Oui, elle me rappelle ma jeune soeur.  
- Elle sait que...  
- Que je suis un vampire ?

Buffy hocha la tête. Elle sentait tout d'un coup mal à l'aise d'avoir posé cette question.

- Oui, elle l'a su depuis le début. Je ne peux rien lui cacher ni mes joies, ni mes peines, rien. Elle a été la première à me faire confiance.  
- Elle sait pour nous ?  
- Oui, elle sait. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es mais elle sait qu'il y a un amour interdit dans ma vie. Nous avons une correspondance très suivie depuis le début.

Il dévisagea celle qui hantait ses rêves toutes ses nuits. Il avait tout fait pour l'éliminer de son coeur mais rien n'y faisait. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Buffy réussit enfin à s'endormir au lever du soleil. Tout était calme dans le duplex.

Jim fut le premier à se lever. Il regarda son partenaire marmonner dans son sommeil. Il secoua la tête. Ainsi endormi, il ne semblait pas plus vieux que le jeune homme qui dormait sur le lit de camp. Il descendit et remarqua de suite le nouvel arrivant. Il sortit son arme de son holster et le pointa vers celui-ci. Angel était penché sur Jessica et lui parlait doucement.

- On ne bouge plus ! Eloigne-toi d'elle !

Angel se leva et mit les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tourna vers le policier. Celui-ci le détailla du regard. Il était grand et bien bâti, ses yeux marron reflétaient une grande tristesse. Pourtant quelque chose dérangeait la sentinelle, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il examina successivement le jeune homme avec tous ses sens. Quand il tenta d'écouter son coeur. Il ne trouva rien. Il essaya d'affiner son ouïe mais aucun battement cardiaque ne provenait de cet homme. Il se sentit partir dans un tourbillon mais une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

- Va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ce genre de chose, dit Blair en essayant de cacher un bâillement.  
- Eh baissez votre arme, dit Buffy en sortant du bureau en compagnie de Giles.  
- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
- C'est Angel, le Protecteur de votre amie  
- Et c'est aussi un vampire !  
- Ca, c'est pas nouveau. Mais il est un peu spécial parce que lui, il a une âme.  
- Inspecteur, Buffy dit vrai. Il est mon Protecteur, dit doucement Jess.

Jim regarda Angel avec méfiance. Il baissa son arme. Il commençait à en avoir assez de naviguer dans cet univers plus qu'irrationnel. Il avait déjà eu un mal fou à se faire à l'idée d'avoir un esprit animal mais ça, ça dépassait l'entendement.  
Giles relaya les informations qu'Angel leur avait fournit pendant la nuit, pendant que celui-ci se reposait, à l'abri des rayons du soleil, dans le bureau de l'observateur. Blair profita du fait que la bande était partie vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes pour poser toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient.

- Jessica, tu as parlé de la Tueuse hier soir...  
- C'est une légende qui se transmet de génération en génération. Une jeune fille est élue pour éliminer les démons qui peuplent notre terre. Celle-ci a pour compagnon de route un observateur qui l'entraîne et qui lui prodigue toutes les informations utiles pour qu'elle puisse accomplir sa mission. Est-ce que je me trompe M. Giles ?  
- Effectivement, Buffy est bien la Tueuse. Elle est sous ma " responsabilité " depuis plus de cinq ans. Au cours de ces années, nous avons traversé bien épreuves ensemble.  
- Angelus ? demanda Jessica  
- Oui Angel redevenu Angelus par un mauvais signe du destin, dit Giles en lançant un regard à Buffy qui suivait la conversation en silence. Elle découvrait une facette d'Angel qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
- Je savais que cela pouvait arriver, je l'avais vu dans un de mes rêves. Quand j'ai tenté de le prévenir, il était trop tard. Notre communication s'est brusquement interrompue. J'ai compris que son âme nous avait quittés. J'en ai été très triste parce qu'il est ce grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir. Pourtant, un jour, sans savoir pourquoi, notre lien s'est réactivé. J'ai su qu'il était revenu. Quand je l'ai retrouvé à Los Angeles, il avait l'air encore plus tourmenté  
- Je peux encore vous poser une question ? demanda Blair en regardant Giles dans les yeux

Giles hocha la tête. Il savait très bien ce qui intéressait le jeune policier

- Comment avez-vous su que Jim était une sentinelle ?  
- Dans les chroniques des observateurs, il est dit que l'une des Tueuses avait un don exceptionnel. Elle avait, outre sa force hors du commun, tous ses sens décuplés à la suite d'un isolement prolongé. Celle-ci a vécu dans les années 1930. Son observateur lui servait de guide.

La conversation fut interrompue par un gémissement. Blair se tourna vers le canapé. Jessica se tenait la tête à deux mains. Elle semblait lutter contre une force invisible.

**Les sous-sols du Bronze**

Grégorius était assit sur l'un des fauteuils. Il avait les yeux fermés et deux vampires veillaient à sa sécurité. Il était vulnérable quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour attaquer à distance. Il avait retrouvé la trace de Douce. Il la sentait assez affaiblie pour tenter une nouvelle attaque, dans l'espoir de faire sortir le Protecteur de sa cachette. Il sentit aussi près d'elle une force ancienne et une force nouvelle. Il s'attarda sur la force ancienne. Il tenta de pousser son examen plus loin mais un jaguar lui sauta dessus. Il dut se retirer. Quand il essaya la même manoeuvre avec l'énergie de la plus jeune force, un loup vint défendre le territoire. Grégorius enragea. Qui étaient ces personnes et pourquoi des animaux les protégeaient-ils ? Il concentra alors ses efforts sur la Gardienne. Il lança des vagues aussi tranchantes que des lames couteaux. Il espérait bien la terrasser, ainsi elle ne serait d'aucune aide à son Protecteur. Son Protecteur... Angel... Comme il aurait déjà voulu qu'il soit à lui afin de lui faire payer l'humiliation subie. Mais sa plus grande joie serait de voir la jeune protégée à ses cotés se retourner contre son Protecteur. Nul doute qu'ils pourraient à eux deux dévaster ce monde et soumettre ce qui en resterait

**Appartement de Giles**

Angel bondit hors de son sommeil et sortit de son bureau. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler sa chemise . Blair tentait d'aider la jeune femme mais cette attaque était beaucoup plus forte que la précédente. Le vampire s'agenouilla à coté de Douce et joignit ses mains à celles du jeune shaman et de la Gardienne.

- Douce, écoute ton coeur et laisse ma voix pénétrer les ténèbres qui t'entourent. Ne laisse pas les flots emporter ce qu'il y a de plus précieux. Résiste. Je te donne mon énergie. Prends et construis brique après brique les murs de la vie.

Blair était comme en transe. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son front. Il sentait les deux énergies fusionner pour n'en donner plus qu'une seule. Cependant, les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et menaçaient de tout emporter. Une lueur bleuâtre apparut et Incacha lui parla.

- Il est temps, jeune shaman, de prendre enfin ta destinée en main. Ceci est le premier pas te conduisant sur le chemin de la vérité et de la sagesse. Le chemin est long et pleins d'embûches. Tu ne devras pas laisser les ténèbres t'envahir. Fais confiance à ton esprit animal. Il te guidera à travers les dédales qui mèneront à ton but.  
- Et si j'échoue ? S'entendit-il répondre  
- Tu ne peux échouer. Puise ta force en toi et en ta sentinelle, jusqu'à ce que vous ne formiez plus qu'une seule entité. Sinon le Protecteur et sa Gardienne périront, et le monde sombrera dans le chaos. Vas maintenant, accomplis ton destin

Sans savoir comment, il joignit son énergie aux deux autres. Celle-ci se déversa avec force dans les flots qui submergeaient tout. Il sentit les vagues venir frapper les murs qui lentement commençaient à s'élever. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Blair pouvait ressentir les joies, les peines et les peurs de chacun.

**Les sous-sols de Bronze**

Grégorius souriait. Il tenait enfin la Gardienne à sa merci quand soudain, il fut submergé par une énergie très puissante. Il tenta tout d'abord de lutter contre elle, mais elle était bien trop forte. Il tenta ensuite de se l'approprier, mais le loup qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant le fit reculer. Il se sentait faiblir. Cette attaque durait trop longtemps. Cependant, il avait la réponse à sa question. Le Protecteur était sur son territoire. Il allait le chasser, le traquer comme une bête et enfin, se faire un plaisir de le faire mourir en le faisant souffrir atrocement. Ensuite, il s'approprierait cette formidable source d'énergie et ferait de Douce sa compagne pour l'éternité.

**Appartement de Giles**

L'attaque cessa brusquement. Blair était à bout de force. Il se laissa glisser dans les bras de sa sentinelle qui lui lança un regard inquiet. Il sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Jessica plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve. Cette bataille avait été dure. Angel se releva en titubant. Buffy, qui avait suivit les événements en silence, l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du canapé. Elle aurait juré, que pendant un instant, un halo de lumière les avait entourés et qu'un loup menait avec eux une lutte sans merci.

- Ca va ? demanda Buffy inquiète  
- Oui, rien de très méchant. Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus, répondit-il puis se tournant vers Jim. Vous devriez l'emmener se reposer à l'étage. Il a fait du bon travail. Vous avez là un allié très puissant.  
- Il est avant tout un ami, dit Jim en prenant un air butté  
- Je le sais et vous avez une chance extraordinaire.

Jim ne répondit pas. Il regarda Blair les yeux remplis de tendresse. C'est vrai qu'il avait une chance unique d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle et capable de bien des choses pour lui.

- J'ignorais qu'il était un shaman aussi puissant. Il a de grands pouvoirs.  
- Qu'en savez-vous ? continua la sentinelle toujours sur la défensive  
- Je sais qu'au moment venu, il apprendra à se servir de ses dons tout comme vous avez appris à vous servir des vôtres.

Jim resta sans parole. Comment ce vampire savait-il pour ses dons ? Il préféra ne pas poser la question, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'aimer la réponse. Il prit Blair dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait tenu à rester avec le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il rejoignit ensuite le petit groupe qui discutait doucement pour ne pas troubler le repos de la Gardienne. Le regard de Jim s'arrêta sur Jessica. Elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur. La blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec ses cheveux noir ébène. Elle ressemblait à une enfant malade. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle subissait mais elle semblait à bout de force.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda-t-il  
- Il faut trouver son repaire... Je ne pense pas que Douce puisse supporter une autre attaque. Elle est déjà très affaiblie, dit Angel en couvant sa protégée du regard  
- Et on le trouve où ce Grégorius d'après toi ? demanda Buffy avec détermination  
- Il a une prédilection pour les endroits où il peut avoir de la nourriture en abondance. Il n'aime pas la chasse, sauf celle des Gardiens, répondit Angel  
- Je vois. Il y a pas mal d'endroit. Le Bronze, le nouveau campus, et l'université, récita Buffy. Et si...  
- Si quoi ? demanda Giles  
- Et s'il avait élu domicile dans l'ancien complexe de l'Initiative . Il est caché en plein milieu du campus  
- Non, le complexe a été entièrement détruit après notre petite aventure avec Adam, répondit Giles. Ils n'ont voulu laisser aucune trace de leur passage et de leurs petites expériences.  
- Et la crypte du Maître ? demanda Buffy  
- Elle a été détruite lors de l'Ascension .  
- Il ne reste alors que le cimetière, l'université et le Bronze.  
- Pas le cimetière, dit une voix derrière elle.  
- Spike ? Je te croyais parti.  
- J'aurais bien voulu mais il fait un peu trop chaud pour moi à l'extérieur, dit Spike en sortant de la salle de bain. Angel...Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- Pourquoi pas le cimetière ? redemanda Buffy  
- Mais parce que c'est chez moi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. C'est plutôt calme depuis que j'y ai emménagé.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Toute la bande au complet s'était retrouvée dans l'appartement de Giles. Jessica avait repris quelques couleurs mais elle restait faible. Blair, après un somme de quelques heures, se sentait en pleine forme.  
Ils discutaient d'un plan de bataille. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de faire sortir le vieux vampire de sa cachette. Jim écoutait et observait son guide qui semblait totalement en harmonie avec ce monde étrange où se mêlaient sorcières, vampires et démons.

- Si je comprends bien, résuma Jim, il ne reste plus que cette boite que vous appelez le Bronze, le nouveau campus et l'université.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'ancien ? demanda Blair  
- Euh il a été détruit par une explosion de gaz, officiellement, répliqua Buffy malicieusement  
- Ah et officieusement ?  
- Nous l'avons fait sauter avec notre maire qui s'est transformé en un énorme démon, répondit Willow en frissonnant à la pensée de cette journée là.  
- Quand je disais qu'elle était charmante cette ville, dit Jim  
- Alors ?  
- Je propose qu'on se disperse et qu'on cherche tout signe d'activité plutôt inhabituelle. Inspecteur Ellison vous et Alex vous allez faire un tour sur le campus. Willow et Tara vous allez à l'université. Spike fais quand même un tour par le cimetière on ne sait jamais, Giles et moi on va au Bronze. Angel et vous inspecteur Sandburg vous restez ici. Si jamais ce Grégorius attaque, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour l'arrêter, dit Buffy avec détermination

Jim allait protester. Il ne laisserait pas son guide seul et sans défense. Mais Angel le devança.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le débusquer. Il est très malin. Il vous faut un appât  
- Non, fit vivement Jessica, il est hors de question que tu t'exposes. Tu sais très bien qu'il veut ta mort.  
- Douce, je sais que tu as peur pour moi. Mais tu es trop faible pour résister à une autre de ses attaques, dit Angel en s'agenouillant près du canapé  
- Non, je résisterais autant qu'il faudra mais je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois-ci si tu...

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Habituellement, elle ne laissait rien voir de ses sentiments mais là, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre devant son Protecteur, elle avait une peur panique qu'il ne meurt. Elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre quand Angel s'était transformé en Angelus. Il lui prit la main et lui caressa le visage.

- Ecoutes moi Douce, si Grégorius attaque encore une fois, tu seras à sa merci. Et je ne peux pas le permettre.  
- Vous oubliez une chose, dit Jim, c'est que je ne laisserai pas mon partenaire sans protection. Ca c'est hors de question ! Qui nous dit que ce Grégorius ne va pas venir ici et s'en prendre physiquement à ceux qui resteront ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Buffy, les vampires ne peuvent entrer que s'ils sont invités et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez dîner avec eux. De plus, ils ne vont pas rester seuls. J'ai un ami qui va se charger de les protéger. Et Angel a raison, il est le seul parmi nous à connaître la bête. Il serait stupide de nous priver de cet atout. En cas de problème, mon ami pourra nous joindre et nous serons ici en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
- Jim, Buffy a raison, continua Blair. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent s'en prendre à nous ça n'a pas l'air d'être trop son style. Et puis, je rêve d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette Tueuse sentinelle et les Gardiens.

Un jeune homme arriva. Il était grand avec des cheveux châtains. Quand il reconnut Angel, il se raidit. Il ne l'aimait pas et ne lui faisait aucune confiance. Cependant il connaissait assez bien Buffy pour ne pas le dire, il ne voulait pas se disputer encore une fois avec elle. Leur relation était déjà assez chaotique. La jeune femme lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et même s'il n'aimait pas rester loin de l'action, il ne mettait pas en doute son jugement.

**Université de Sunnydale**

Tara et Willow marchaient, main dans la main, sur le campus. Elles s'aimaient et n'avaient plus peur de le montrer. Bien sûr, au début, elle avait eu peur de ce que les autres penseraient pourtant, malgré quelques réticences, ses amis l'avaient soutenue. Elles regardaient autour d'elle, cherchant toute activité inhabituelle. Même à cette heure aussi tardive, des étudiants allaient et venaient discutant des derniers devoirs rendus, de leur dernière aventure en date ou de la prochaine fête à organiser. Elles ne remarquèrent pas les formes qui les suivaient subrepticement en restant dans l'ombre

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à la sauver ? Demanda Tara laissant transparaître son inquiétude  
- Je l'espère parce que si ce Grégorius est aussi fort que nous l'a dit Jessica, on risque d'avoir des problèmes  
- Il y a autre chose qui t'inquiète, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher. Je m'inquiète pour Buffy.  
- Pourquoi? A cause d'Angel ?  
- Ils s'aiment toujours, je le sais. Tu aurais dû voir le regard de Buffy la nuit dernière quand il est arrivé. C'était électrique.

Tara se contenta de prendre Willow par les épaules et de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

**Cimetière de Sunnydale**

Spike faisait le tour de son domaine. Le cimetière était trop calme à son goût. Il avait bien transformé deux de ses congénères en poussière mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Pfffffff ! Marmonnait-il, en marchant tranquillement parmi les tombes. C'est aussi mort qu'un bal de vampires en plein soleil. Et puis, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Des vampires télépathes ! Il manquerait plus que cela.

Il continua sa ronde sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Lui non plus ne remarqua les deux ombres qui le surveillaient.

**Sunnydale Highschool**

Jim et Alex se déambulaient dans le campus désert à cette avancée de la nuit. Alex essayait vainement de converser avec le policier mais celui-ci restait obstinément silencieux.

- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami. Je peux vous jurer qu'il est en sécurité chez Giles. Et puis Riley est un soldat, il en a pas l'air mais il sait ce qu'il fait.  
- Ca fait longtemps que vous faites ca ?  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Chasser tous ces...  
- Vampires, vous pouvez le dire. On suit Buffy depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Sunnydale, ca fait presque cinq ans. Depuis on a évité la fin du monde quatre ou cinq fois.  
- Je vois... Ca a l'air passionnant, dit Jim avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

Il s'arrêta soudain, il avait entendu une brindille craquer. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne vint renforcer ses soupçons. Pourtant, dans l'ombre, deux vampires les suivaient. Le plan de leur maître se déroulait comme prévu.

**Quelque part près du Bronze**

Buffy et Angel marchaient dans les rues désertes, en direction de la boite de nuit où ils avaient tant de souvenirs en commun. Aucun des d'eux n'osait briser le silence qui s'était installé. Il y avait tellement de souffrances et de non-dit, qu'ils avaient peur que le moindre mot n'ouvre à nouveau les vieilles blessures. Pourtant tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien qu'ils affrontent leur passé.

- Tu es inquiet pour Douce, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas la perdre. Nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves ensembles.  
- Ce Grégorius, pourquoi il vous en veut ?  
- Il a tenté de piéger Douce juste après qu'elle ait reçu ses dons. Il pensait qu'une nouvelle Gardienne serait plus facile à vaincre.  
- C'était compter sans son Protecteur...

Il sourit, il avait toujours aimé la manière dont la jeune femme, résumait les choses.

- C'est cela. Nous nous sommes affrontés et avec l'aide de Douce, nous avons réussit le battre. Ca l'a rendu furieux et vindicatif. Il nous a traqués et nous avons été obligés de nous cacher pendant un temps. Quand nous l'avons combattu et battu une deuxième fois, il a disparut. J'ai cru pendant un temps qu'il avait été tué.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vivez si loin l'un de l'autre ? Je veux dire, tu es son Protecteur et tu vis à Los Angeles, avant cela tu vivais ici à Sunnydale. Je suis sûre ne jamais l'avoir vu en ville.  
- Un Gardien n'a pas besoin d'un Protecteur 24h/24h. Ce n'est que dans certaines circonstances qu'elle a besoin de ma présence ou vice et versa.  
- Comme en ce moment...  
- C'est pour cela que ce lien entre nous existe. Nous sommes à tout moment conscients de l'état physique et émotionnel de l'autre.  
- Oui mais vivre aussi loin l'un de l'autre ne doit pas faciliter les choses.  
- En fait la plupart du temps, Douce est à Los Angeles. Elle ne part généralement que pour de courtes périodes. Il est rare qu'elle parte plus d'un mois sauf pour cette dernière mission, elle est à Cascade depuis maintenant près de 5 mois.

Ils arrivèrent au Bronze et trouvèrent porte close. L'établissement était fermé pour travaux. Celui-ci ne rouvrirait ses portes que pour l'élection de Miss Sunnydale. Ils firent le tour de bâtiment, cherchant des indices qui leur permettrait de retrouver Grégorius. Mais tout était désert.

**Appartement de Giles**

Après avoir dîné, Jessica s'était rendormie sur le canapé. Riley lisait dans un coin. Giles et Blair discutaient doucement. Celui-ci racontait à l'observateur comment il était devenu policier au lieu d'anthropologue.

- Vous regrettez votre choix de carrière ? demanda Giles en observant le jeune homme assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui  
- C'est vrai qu'enseigner me manque mais toute la politique qui se cachait derrière avait quelque peu émoussé mon enthousiasme.  
- Tout de même, c'était le rêve de votre vie.  
- Non, le rêve de ma vie c'était de trouver une sentinelle. Je vis mon rêve tous les jours en lui servant de guide.  
- Je vois... C'est un énorme sacrifice auquel vous avez consenti  
- Quand on y pense vraiment, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Jim a été la première personne à me prendre tel que je suis avec me peurs et mes angoisses. Depuis ma plus jeune enfance, j'ai vécu comme un vagabond avec ma mère, passant de maison en maison. Le seul endroit que je peux vraiment appeler ma maison, c'est à mon partenaire que je le dois.  
- Ah parce que vous vivez ensemble ? Demanda Giles surpris.

Blair hocha la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux circonstances qui l'avaient amené à vivre avec sa sentinelle. Il est vrai qu'au départ, il ne devait pas rester plus d'une semaine et ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus de 7 ans maintenant.

- Mon appartement a été détruit dans une explosion. Jim a accepté de m'accueillir pendant une semaine. Je ne suis plus jamais parti, conclut-il avec un énorme sourire. Mais et vous ? Je suppose que combattre tous ces vampires et démons ne doit pas être simple tous les jours.  
- C'est vrai. A nous tous, on forme une bonne équipe. Dieu sait que nous en avons vu des choses. Mais je crois que je n'échangerais pas ma place avec qui que se soit. Buffy peut être tête de mule mais elle se trompe rarement.  
- Elle a l'air si jeune...  
- Oui mais elle a traversé tant d'épreuves. Pourtant jamais elle n'a faillit à son devoir  
- C'est une bien lourde charge à porter pour de si jeunes épaules.  
- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que nous nous efforçons de la soutenir par tous les moyens possibles.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre lui avait révélé. Jessica s'était réveillée pendant la conversation entre les deux hommes. Elle sourit intérieurement, Blair avait une telle passion dans la voix quand il parlait de sa sentinelle. Son visage s'illuminait dès qu'il pensait à elle. Elle avait ressentit cet amour latent dès qu'elle les avait rencontrés dans le bureau du capitaine, lors de leur première enquête ensemble. Depuis elle avait pris grand plaisir à les voir évoluer l'un et l'autre, flirtant sans même s'en rendre compte, se protégeant l'un l'autre. Giles la regarda et sourit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Mieux merci, dit-elle. Elle sentit son estomac grogner. Serait-il possible d'avoir quelque chose à manger ?  
- Oui bien sûr...

Giles se dirigea vers la cuisine. Jessica referma les yeux, ce simple effort l'avait épuisée. Une image se forma dans son esprit. Elle voyait Tara et Willow enchaînées à un mur. Elle entendit la voix de Grégorius.

- Ma chère amie, il est temps maintenant que tu rejoignes le destin auquel tu es promise. Il est temps que tu viennes prendre ta place à mes côtés. Si tu tentes quoique se soit, nos amies les sorcières auront quelques problèmes. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin...  
- Où et quand ? Demanda-t-elle mentalement.  
- Dans une demi-heure, près de l'ancien campus.

Elle soupira. Elle savait que son Protecteur serait furieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les deux jeunes femmes périr à sa place. Elle réfléchit un instant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de là sans mettre les autres en danger. Elle se leva doucement et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil. La pièce se mit à tourner. Jessica sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Blair, il l'aida à rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé et s'appuya contre celle-ci avant d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Jess ouvrit la fenêtre, l'enjamba et se retrouva à l'extérieur. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper de chemin. Elle prit la direction des ruines qu'elle avait aperçut l'après-midi précédent sur le chemin de l'hôtel.

**Ruines de l'Ancien Campus**

Jessica arriva à ce qui restait de l'ancienne Highschool de Sunnydale. Le bâtiment était en ruine. On y voyait encore des traces de lutte. Personne n'était revenu sur les lieux depuis l'Ascension . Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de vies perdues à la cause de l'envie démoniaque d'un seul homme. Officiellement, les autorités avaient fait état d'une fuite de gaz, qui aurait provoqué le sinistre pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Ceux qui avaient assisté à ces événements n'oublieraient jamais.

Jessica regarda autour d'elle cherchant un endroit où se reposer. Cette petite ballade l'avait laissé sans forces. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Deux vampires la regardaient avec envie.

- Bienvenue à toi Gardienne. Notre maître est très impatient que tu le rejoignes. Il nous a demandés de venir t'escorter.  
- Eh bien allons-y ! Je m'en voudrais de le faire attendre, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

**Université de Sunnydale **

Tara et Willow continuaient leur ronde quand elles furent rejointes par Alex et Jim.

- Du nouveau ? demanda Alex  
- Non tout est calme. Même si...  
- Même si quoi ? dit Jim  
- J'ai eu l'impression d'être sous surveillance toute la soirée. J'ai eu beau regarder partout, je n'ai rien vu de spécial.  
- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, j'ai eu la même impression tout à l'heure, répliqua Alex, ça m'a fait froid dans le dos

Le portable de Jim se mit à sonner

- Ellison... Quoi ?... Comment ça a pu arriver ?... OK pas de panique... Restez où vous êtes, on arrive... Bien on va les chercher... Blair ? On va la retrouver...

Jim raccrocha. Trois paires d'yeux le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il soupira et se demanda pour la centième fois comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Willow  
- Jessica a joué les filles de l'air.  
- Comment ça ? questionna Alex  
- Elle est sortie par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. On ignore où elle se trouve en ce moment, ni pourquoi elle est partie  
- Génial ! C'est Angel qui va être content, parce que je veux pas dire, il a l'air d'y tenir à cette Gardienne de je-sais-pas-trop-quoi, dit Alex  
- Il faut le prévenir  
- Je sais, Tara. Vous savez où se trouve le Bronze ? requit Jim  
- Pourquoi aller au Bonze ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

Jim se retourna et vit la Tueuse arriver avec le Protecteur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Votre amie a décidé d'aller se promener au beau milieu de la nuit, dit Jim en regardant Angel qui pâlit

Il ferma les yeux, inspira et chercha le lien qui l'unissait à Douce. Rien, il ne perçut absolument rien. Elle avait à nouveau rompu le contact. Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour le protéger.

- Je ne la perçois plus  
- Tu crois qu'elle est encore en vie ? Demanda Willow inquiète.  
- Oui je le saurais, si...  
- Allons rejoindre les autres, il nous faut un plan et vite, dit Buffy en rejoignant la voiture de location

**Appartement de Giles**

Blair tournait dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Jessica avait décidé de leur fausser compagnie.

- Calmez-vous, lui dit Giles  
- Je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi elle a décidé de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ce n'est pas logique.  
- Vous mettre dans des états pareils ne nous la fera pas revenir plus vite, ajouta Riley  
- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, dites à Jim que je pars à sa recherche

Il sortit avant que Riley ou Giles puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et toute la petite troupe entra.

- Du nouveau ? demanda Angel  
- Non, rien du tout et de votre coté ?  
- Rien non plus, si ce n'est cette sensation d'avoir été espionnée toute la soirée, dit Willow  
- Où est Blair ? demanda Jim en s'apercevant de l'absence de son guide  
- Il est parti à la recherche de Jessica  
- Comment ça parti ?  
- Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et avant qu'on puisse réagir, il était loin, répondit Giles  
- Il faut trouver où cette espèce de monstre se cache, répliqua Angel  
- On pourrait se servir de votre lien... C'est bien lui qui vous a permit de venir jusqu'ici ? demanda Jim  
- Oui mais je l'ai perdu totalement. Je n'arrive plus à le voir. C'est comme s'il était masqué.  
- Grégorius pourrait avoir ce pouvoir ? questionna Buffy  
- Je ne sais pas. Au fil des siècles, je suppose qu'il a développé ses pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point.

Un silence de mort retomba dans la pièce. Jim était furieux. Comment son guide pouvait-il penser à se mettre en danger ?

**Les sous-sols du Bronze**

Blair reprit connaissance doucement. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Il tenta de bouger mais rapidement se rendit compte qu'il était enchaîné au mur, les bras en croix. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. C'était une pièce creusée à même la roche. Une lumière diffuse entrait par l'ouverture de la porte. Il tenta de se souvenir comment il avait atterrit dans ce cachot, mais ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il entendit un gémissement. Il aperçut dans la pénombre une forme recroquevillée à même le sol. Celle-ci bougea.

- Hé !  
- Blair ? Mais que faites-vous là ?  
- Jessica ? Je pourrais vous poser la même question  
- Disons que j'ai reçu une invitation.  
- Une invitation ?  
- Un joli traquenard, si vous préférez. Grégorius m'a fait croire qu'il détenait les deux jeunes sorcières. Quand je me suis rendue compte de la supercherie, il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus lui échapper.  
- Et comment avez vous fini au cachot ?  
- Je n'ai pas été particulièrement coopérative, répondit Jessica en examinant la chaîne qui allait du collier qui lui encerclait le cou au mur. Ca l'a mis dans une colère noire. Et vous comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?  
- Parce que je suis tout aussi stupide que vous, sans vouloir vous vexer. Je suis parti à votre recherche. Je suis allé aux différents endroits dont nos amis avaient parlé. En arrivant près de cette boite de nuit, je suis tombé sur deux hommes qui discutaient et disaient que leur Maître allait être mécontent parce qu'ils avaient perdu le Protecteur. Ensuite... je ne sais plus, c'est le trou noir.

Des pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et une large silhouette se dessina à contre jour dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**Appartement de Giles**

Jim ressemblait à un lion en cage. Il allait et venait dans le salon, ne s'arrêtant que pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il entendit des pas à l'extérieur et il alla ouvrir la porte. Spike se tenait sur le pas de celle-ci. Il semblait avoir été passé à la moulinette. Son tee-shirt était en lambeaux. Il avait des hématomes sur le visage. Son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre étaient fendues.

- Spike ! S'écria Willow, tu t'es battu avec un lion ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Et vous, je vous ai déjà dit de tenir votre chat en laisse, répondit-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Je suis tombé sur deux des potes de votre Grégorius. Ils voulaient emmener votre copain... Vous savez, le chevelu. J'ai tenté de les en empêcher. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils sont forts. Très fort. On aurait dit qu'ils savaient ce que je pensais, continua-t-il en nettoyant ses plaies avec la serviette mouillée que lui avait donnée Tara.  
- Ah parce que tu penses toi maintenant ? répliqua Buffy un sourire en coin  
- Où l'ont-ils emmené ? demanda Jim  
- J'en sais rien, ils ont juste parlé, de souterrains... Et ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.  
- Ca, c'est vrai mais on peut quand même essayer de trouver, dit Willow. Ils ont attaqué où ?  
- Près du Bronze...  
- Il est fermé pourtant, et on n'a pas vu âme qui vive dans le coin.  
- Elles ne sont peut être pas très vivantes les âmes qui traînent là-bas, répliqua Willow en branchant son ordinateur au réseau téléphonique

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la pièce. On n'entendait que le bruit des doigts de Willow volant sur le clavier.

- Ca y est j'ai trouvé, s'écria la jeune fille. Le sous-sol de la ville ressemble à un vrai gruyère. Dans le secteur du Bronze, il y a des galeries qui datent de plusieurs siècles. Personne ne sait qui les a construites. En plus des tunnels, il y a plusieurs salles qui peuvent être plus grandes que cette pièce.  
- Bien joué Willow, dit Buffy en posant une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Tu as une idée de la façon dont on peut entrer ?  
- Deux solutions... Il y a une entrée dans le cimetière et une autre dans les caves du Bronze.

Ils étudièrent les cartes et décidèrent de se diviser en deux groupes pour multiplier leur chance de réussite. Angel, Buffy, Jim et Willow essayeraient de trouver l'entrée qui se trouvait sous le Bronze. Les autres, sous la direction de Riley et Spike, passeraient par le cimetière. Mais avant cela, ils devaient faire un détour par la boutique de magie pour récupérer armes et potions magiques.

**Les sous-sols du Bronze**

Grégorius se délectait de ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Ses deux prisonniers étaient à sa merci. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à transformer Douce en l'une des leurs et à s'approprier les pouvoirs du jeune hippie que lui avaient ramené ses sbires. Mais avant il voulait s'amuser un peu. Il voulait surtout se venger de Douce qui avait refusé ses avances.

- J'espère que vos quartiers vous conviennent ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement  
- A la perfection, répondit Douce. Par contre, coté décoration, tu as encore des efforts à faire  
- Désolé que cela ne soit pas à ton goût, mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons y remédier, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ah bon et comment cela ?  
- Pourquoi ne pas venir me rejoindre et t'abreuver au sang de ce jeune homme qui semble tout à fait désireux de te satisfaire ?

Blair regardait l'échange en silence. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Il frissonna en entendant la froideur de la voix de Jessica.

- Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, dit Blair. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir vous servir de plat de résistance, alors si on en restait là et on rentrait tranquillement chacun chez soi, continua-t-il nerveusement  
- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la parole, répondit-il en s'approchant de Blair.

D'un geste vif, Grégorius gifla le jeune shaman avec une telle violence que sa tête tapa contre le mur. La vision de Blair s'obscurcit un instant.

- Ne t'avise pas de le toucher de nouveau ! cria Douce la voix pleine de colère  
- Sinon ?  
- Il est sous ma protection !  
- Ta protection ? Ma chère, je ne crois pas que tu puisses lui être d'une quelconque utilité  
- Tu crois ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'approprier son pouvoir aussi simplement ?  
- Tout aussi simplement que je vais faire de toi ma compagne  
- Dans tes rêves... Je préfère la mort  
- Mais je ne te laisse aucun choix, ma Douce. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attirer ton Protecteur... Je vais me faire un plaisir mettre fin à sa misérable non-vie mais pas sans avoir auparavant joué avec un peu avec lui

Il s'était accroupi à coté de Jessica. En entendant ces mots, celle-ci tenta de frapper le vampire. Il arrêta son geste sans aucune difficulté.

- Tu es aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, s'esclaffa-t-il

Jessica réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sauver Blair. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de réactiver son lien mental avec son Protecteur. Grégorius quitta la pièce en riant. Tout se passait exactement selon plan.

- Prépare-les et emmène-les dans la grande salle dans une heure. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, dit-il au vampire qui gardait la porte  
- Oui, mon seigneur

**Le Bronze**

Un petit groupe approchait silencieusement de l'établissement. Ils se rendirent directement à la porte arrière, que Buffy força sans trop de problème. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Jim ajusta automatiquement sa vue.

- On est censé chercher quoi ? demanda-t-il  
- Quelque chose qui ressemble à une porte dérobée. Avec vos sens, ça ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problème, répondit patiemment Willow  
- Peut-être, mais sans Blair ca va me prendre plus de temps  
- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Buffy  
- Parce que je ne peux pas me servir de mes sens pleinement, il y a trop de risque de zone-out  
- Faites au mieux

Il commença à examiner minutieusement les murs

**Dans le cachot, au même moment**

Jessica sentait la peur de Blair monter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse dominer par elle. Elle était épuisée, elle sentait sans cesse Grégorius qui tentait de s'insinuer dans son esprit mais pour le moment ses défenses tenaient bon.

- Blair, ca va aller  
- Et comment en êtes vous aussi sûre ?  
- J'en ai l'intuition, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique De toute manière, vous ne pouvez pas partir sans dire à Jim que vous l'aimez, ce serait dommage, non ?

Blair la regarda interloqué. Jessica sourit dans la pénombre. Elle avait obtenu l'effet escompté en attaquant directement la question. Il était tellement surpris parce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'il en avait oublié sa peur.

- De quoi vous parlez ?  
- De vous et de votre partenaire...  
- Vous vous trompez, il n'y a entre nous qu'une très bonne amitié  
- Je n'en doute pas mais il y a aussi beaucoup plus. Vous flirtez continuellement sans même vous en rendre compte.  
- On flirte ?  
- Oui, il faut voir la manière dont votre regard s'illumine quand il entre dans une pièce, la manière dont vous vous touchez à longueur de temps, sans même vous en apercevoir. Vous êtes en contact permanent l'un et l'autre. Vous partagez beaucoup plus de choses que beaucoup de couples mariés.  
- C'est impossible, il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi.  
- Pourquoi cela ? Il n'y a rien qui s'oppose à cet amour.  
- Si, il aime les femmes  
- J'ai appris, il y a bien longtemps, que l'amour n'était pas une question de sexe mais d'âmes  
- J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Chaque personne partage l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre et le sexe n'a rien à voir. Depuis quand l'aimez-vous ?  
- Je ne dirais pas que ca a été un coup de foudre. C'est venu petit à petit. Mais j'en ai été sûr le jour où je suis mort pour lui, il y a près de trois ans et demi maintenant  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne ressent pas exactement la même chose pour vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me dis que...  
- Vous ne méritez pas d'être aimé ? Vous vous trompez tout le monde mérite l'amour.

Le silence retomba dans la cellule. Blair réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire la Gardienne. Malgré les apparences, personne ne savait vraiment qui il était. Il ne laissait personne s'approcher trop près pour ne pas souffrir. Il avait vu défiler tant de soi-disant pères et de petits amis de sa mère qu'il avait appris à ne rien laisser voir de lui-même pour se protéger. Il avait toujours eu très peur de ne pas pouvoir être capable d'aimer et de se faire aimer en retour. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il avait laissé entr'apercevoir ses faiblesses. L'ouverture de la porte tira Blair de ses réflexions. Un vampire s'approcha de lui un couteau à la main. Habilement il découpa la chemise et le t-shirt du jeune homme. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva torse nu. Le vampire remit le couteau à sa ceinture et se saisit d'une coupelle qu'il avait déposée sur le sol quand il était entré. Il trempa un doigt dans le liquide et dessina des symboles sur le torse de Blair, qui commença à paniquer quand il se rendit compte que le liquide était du sang. Il commença à se débattre, sentant les menottes lui mordre la peau des poignets. Le serviteur de l'ombre continua sa tâche sans faire attention aux pathétiques suppliques de sa victime.

**Les caves du Bronze**

Jim commençait à perdre patience. Ses sens devenaient fous sans son guide. Il avait déjà failli zoner trois fois. A chaque fois, Angel avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la sentinelle, pour que celle-ci reprenne pied dans la réalité. Pourtant, il continuait sans relâche, son guide et Jessica étaient en danger. Il voyait le jaguar aller et venir avec une certaine impatience. Willow, elle, avait mis en place une barrière qui leur permettrait d'arriver sans être perçus mentalement. Enfin les doigts de Jim trouvèrent une clenche dans un renforcement du mur. Il entendit un déclic quand il appuya dessus. Le mur près de lui s'ouvrit sur un passage creusé à même le roc. Quelques flambeaux çà et là éclairaient celui-ci. Ils s'y engagèrent sans bruit. Jim tentait de repérer son guide sans succès. Angel tenta à nouveau de trouver le lien qui l'unissait à sa Gardienne, mais il échoua aussi

**Cimetière de Sunnydale**

L'autre groupe se préparait à entrer dans la crypte où se trouvait l'accès aux tunnels, quand ils furent attaqués par une bande de vampires en mal d'exercice. Spike, qui avait une revanche à prendre, fonça dans le tas sans se poser de question. A sa grande surprise, les vampires se retrouvèrent pris au dépourvu. Riley entra lui aussi dans la bataille. Giles et Tara essayaient trouver le passage qui se trouvait dans l'une des plus grandes cryptes du cimetière. Spike était déchaîné. Il envoya voler l'un de ses adversaires à travers la porte. Le vampire atterrit au pied de Tara qui sursauta. Il tenta de lui attraper la jambe, mais Giles le prit par le revers de sa veste en cuir et le plaqua contre le mur. Le vampire sembla un instant étourdit, l'observateur en profita pour lui planter un pieu dans le coeur, le réduisant en poussière. Enfin ils trouvèrent l'entrée et après s'être débarrassés des derniers vampires, ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel.

**Les tunnels sous le Bronze**

Jim cherchait toujours son guide. Soudain au loin, il entendit un hurlement. Il reconnut sa voix. Son coeur s'accéléra. Il y avait de la peur panique dans ce cri. Il entendit aussi la voix de la Gardienne qui tentait vainement de le calmer. Angel poussa un soupir de soulagement, il venait de retrouver trace du lien qui l'unissait à Douce. Elle était en vie bien que très affaiblie. Il sentait les tentatives d'intrusions incessantes de Grégorius pour la briser cependant, elle tenait bon.

- Elle est vivante, dit-il dans un souffle  
- Tu l'as retrouvée ? demanda Buffy

Angel hocha la tête. Avec Jim et son jaguar toujours à ses côtés, il prit la tête du petit groupe. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps et ils en étaient tous conscients.

**Cachot**

Le vampire avait quitté le cachot après avoir accomplit sa tâche. Blair tremblait de tous ses membres et malgré les paroles apaisantes de Jessica, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Douce était épuisée. Elle tentait, tant bien que mal, de détourner les insinuations mentales permanentes de Grégorius, tout en essayant de calmer le jeune policier en face d'elle. Plusieurs gardes entrèrent et détachèrent les prisonniers.

- Il est temps, dit l'un d'eux d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Blair tressaillit.

- Eh bien allons-y, répondit Jessica, je m'en voudrais de faire attendre votre Maître, continua-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique, tandis qu'un des gardes lui liait les mains dans le dos.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, taillés à même le roc, et pénétrèrent dans une immense salle où une espèce de trône était installée sur une estrade. Plusieurs tentures de couleur rouge sang recouvraient les murs. Au centre de la pièce, une poutre allait du sol au plafond, plusieurs anneaux y étaient accrochés. Dans un coin, il y avait plusieurs cages où se tenaient une dizaine d'adolescents dans un état second. Il restait une cage libre et Jessica et Blair y furent jetés sans ménagement. La jeune femme se recroquevilla auprès du policier qui lui passa ses bras autour des épaules. Etrangement, toute peur semblait l'avoir quitté. Il caressa distraitement la chevelure de Douce en regardant ce qui se passait autour de lui.

**Les tunnels **

Le petit groupe continuait d'avancer en silence. Jim stoppa soudain juste avant une intersection. Il y avait du monde dans le couloir de droite, il pouvait distinguer sans peine le bruit de leur pas. Buffy vint se placer à ses cotés un pieu à la main. Il fit signe aux autres de rester en arrière. Il initialisa le compte à rebours avec les mains et bondirent sur les arrivants. Jim empoigna l'homme et le plaqua contre le mur. Il allait le frapper quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre qu'Alex, l'un des amis de la tueuse.

- Eh oh calmez-vous, dit Buffy en retenant le geste de la sentinelle.  
- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Giles en sortant de l'obscurité  
- Ils sont vivants, dit Jim d'une voix monocorde  
- Une idée de l'endroit où ils sont retenus prisonniers ?  
- Il pourra peut être nous le dire, répliqua Spike en désignant l'esprit animal de Blair au bout du couloir.

Jim se retourna pour voir le jaguar rejoindre le loup. Tous deux semblaient heureux de se revoir. Le groupe se remit en route sous la direction des deux animaux.

**La Grande Salle**

Une vingtaine de vampires étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Il y en avait bien d'autres mais tous n'étaient pas encore rentrés de la chasse. Blair examinait avec curiosité les visages. Ils ne semblaient pas très vieux physiquement, même si à eux tous ils devaient avoir des centaines d'années. Le silence se fit et Grégorius entra. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir très ajusté, une chemise à jabot entrouverte et une veste de velours rouge qui mettait en valeur son buste. La couleur rouge faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage et ses yeux n'en étaient que plus glacés. Sur son visage, un petit sourire flottait. Il avait sentit la présence du Protecteur et de ses compagnons malgré le sort jeté par les deux sorcières. Il devait l'avouer, ils étaient bons, très bon. D'un pas lent, il traversa la salle et alla s'asseoir sur son trône. D'un geste, il fit signe qu'on lui amène les prisonniers. Deux gardes ouvrirent la porte de la cage de Jessica et Blair. Ils en furent sortis sans ménagement et furent conduits devant Grégorius. Les gardes les forcèrent à se mettre à genoux.

- Alors Douce, as-tu eu le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Douce... Tout pourrait être si simple... Toi et moi pour l'éternité, continua-t-il d'une voix suave

Jessica garda le silence. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et ses forces semblaient l'avoir quittées. Tant bien que mal, elle essayait de trouver une solution pour se sortir Blair et elle de ce guêpier, mais rien ne lui venait en tête.

- Bien... puisque tu sembles vouloir t'entêter dans le silence. Nous allons nous amuser un peu, fit-il d'une voix douce qui tranchait avec ses mots. Attachez-le !

Deux vampires se saisirent de Blair et l'attachèrent dos au poteau, les bras attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Grégorius se leva et s'approcha du jeune shaman. Il le regarda dans les yeux, il fut satisfait d'y trouver de la peur. Il ferma les yeux et à nouveau tenta de pénétrer le mental de Blair. A nouveau, le loup vint défendre son territoire. Cela mit le vampire de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de torturer mes proies, je trouve ça... comment dire... dégradant.  
- Alors pourquoi le faire ? demanda Blair  
- Parce que tu as osé me défier. Sans ton aide, Douce serait déjà en mon pouvoir. Sans ton aide, le Protecteur serait déjà mort !  
- Désolé d'avoir mis un frein à vos plans...  
- SILENCE ! Cria Grégorius en giflant le prisonnier. On va voir si tu feras autant le fier quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Le vampire caressa le visage de Blair en souriant. Puis il le frappa avec violence en plein estomac. Jessica hurla et tenta de se jeter sur Grégorius mais son garde n'eut aucun mal à la maîtriser. Les coups pleuvaient sur Blair. Il perdit connaissance mais fut ramené à la réalité par un seau d'eau froide. Il avait énormément de mal à respirer, il devait avoir quelques côtes cassées. Tout son corps n'était que douleur, combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir tenir ? Il sentait l'esprit de Jessica effleurer le sien. Elle tentait de lui transmettre sa force, une force qu'elle était loin d'avoir. Il la sentait s'affaiblir et malgré la douleur qui lui brouillait l'esprit, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Grégorius se tourna vers la Gardienne qui continuait à se débattre.

- Alors Douce ? As-tu enfin entendu raison ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne gagneras pas cette fois-ci...  
- C'est ce que tu crois...  
- Tu es toujours aussi naïve, ne sais-tu pas que jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici en vie ?  
- Peut être mais je ne crois pas que tu resteras en vie assez longtemps pour savourer ta victoire  
- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas senti tes amis... Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile... Mais ils arriveront trop tard pour vous sauver tous les deux.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Blair et s'approcha de lui. Il planta son regard dans celui du jeune shaman. La peur le paralysait, il aurait voulut hurler mais il en était incapable. Un serviteur tendit une coupe à Grégorius. Il trempa un doigt et marqua un symbole sur le front de Blair qui semblait hypnotisé puis il le fit boire. Celui-ci semblait en transe, il n'entendait, ne sentait et ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait que cette voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de répéter comme un mantra

" Son âme est pure, son coeur est bon,  
puissant est son esprit, connu est son nom,  
Permuter nos forces en un seul mouvement,  
Que je revienne avec la sienne en un instant. "

Blair poussa un hurlement presque inhumain et sombra dans le néant. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jessica, elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Elle se laissa glisser à terre. Elle tenta de sonder l'esprit du shaman avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et sentit une barrière et rien d'autre...

Grégorius se tourna vers elle, son regard la transperça. Il semblait plus fort que jamais. Elle frissonna sachant que son tour était venu. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui caressa le visage.

- Pourquoi pleurer ? Tu vas être si heureuse avec moi !  
- Tu l'as tué ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi détruire ce qu'il y de bien sur terre !

Grégorius ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'avantage, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Elle frissonna. Elle allait mourir. Elle n'avait qu'un seul regret, ne pas avoir réussit à réconcilier son Protecteur et sa bien-aimée.

- C'est pas gentil d'avoir commencé la fête sans nous ! dit Buffy en entrant dans la pièce  
- ANGEL ! ! hurla Jessica  
- DOUCE ! cria Angel en voyant sa Gardienne entre les bras de son ennemi  
- Comme c'est gentil à vous, de vous joindre à moi... Tuez les tous, hurla-t-il à ses sbires

Le combat s'engagea. Dans la confusion, Grégorius se glissa dans l'un des tunnels sur le côté de la salle en entraînant Douce. Il la portait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Elle priait le ciel pour que son Protecteur vienne à son secours.

Dans la grande salle, la bataille faisait rage. Jim réduisait en poussière tous ceux qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin. Il atteignit enfin son guide. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il le détacha et le fit glisser doucement à terre. Blair ressemblait à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Jim chercha le pouls mais ne trouva rien. Il filtra les bruits alentours et chercha les battements de coeurs de son guide mais n'en perçu aucun.

**La cave du Bronze**

Grégorius pénétra dans la cave entraînant toujours Douce avec lui. Elle était à peine consciente. Il la laissa dans un coin de la pièce et s'employa à bloquer le passage. S'il ne pouvait tuer le Protecteur maintenant, il aurait au moins la satisfaction d'emmener la Gardienne avec lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer le passage. Angel était ivre de colère. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas : qu'on touche à Douce. Il se jeta sur Grégorius avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Ils roulèrent à terre tout en échangeant des coups. Douce se rencogna encore plus dans le coin de la pièce. Elle était effrayée, jamais elle n'avait vu son Protecteur aussi en colère. Elle tentait de lui envoyer le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Douce, je t'avais prévenu la dernière fois, siffla Angel entre ses dents. Cette fois-ci, tu n'en réchapperas même si cela veux dire que je meure avec toi  
- NON ! Cria Douce.

Elle tenta de se relever mais tomba à nouveau au sol. Angel continuait de frapper aveuglément Grégorius qui, malgré sa grande force, n'arrivait plus à parer tous les coups. Le vieux vampire se reprit et envoya Angel contre le mur. Il fut étourdit pendant un court instant, ce fut suffisant à Grégorius pour s'emparer de Douce. Il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et le plaqua contre la gorge de la jeune femme. Angel qui allait sauter sur son adversaire, fut arrêté dans son élan.

- Je te l'ai dit et répété, Angel. Je gagne toujours, dit Grégorius avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace et il se désintégra.  
- Pas cette fois-ci, fit Buffy un pieu à la main

Angel rattrapa Douce avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Elle se blottit contre lui laissant couler librement ses larmes de soulagement.

- Comment ? demanda Angel  
- C'est une longue histoire... répondit Buffy avec un triste sourire  
- Tout le monde va bien ?  
- Oui, nous, ça va, mais Blair...

Douce releva la tête.

- Blair ? demanda Angel  
- Je crois qu'il est mort, fit tristement Buffy

Elle aimait bien le jeune policier et elle l'admirait d'avoir su affronter toutes ces choses étranges sans sourciller

**La grande salle**

Jim tenait toujours Blair dans ses bras. Les autres se tenaient à distance, ne voulant pas déranger la sentinelle qui pleurait son guide. Tara et Willow étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre en larmes.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Pas sans savoir que je...

Jim fit une pause dans son monologue.

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Depuis ce moment où tu es entré dans la salle d'examen, avec cette blouse trois fois trop grande pour toi. Je sais qu'au cours de toutes ces années que tu as passées avec moi, j'ai fait bien des erreurs. Mais, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je n'ai douté de mon amour pour toi.

Angel, Jessica et Buffy entrèrent dans la salle et entendirent ces dernières paroles. Avec l'aide son Protecteur, elle s'agenouilla à côté de la sentinelle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de sonder le jeune shaman. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Il y avait encore une petite chance de le faire revenir. Elle prit la main de Jim dans la sienne et la posa sur le coeur du guide. Elle inspira très profondément. Elle tenta de franchir la barrière mentale de l'esprit de Blair mais sans résultat. Elle était trop faible. Elle retomba sur Angel qui était assis près d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Jim qui l'observait avec espoir.

- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je ne peux le faire revenir toute seule, je n'ai plus assez de force pour cela  
- Mais comment ? Son coeur ne bat plus et...  
- Seul son corps s'est arrêté de vivre. Son âme et son énergie sont cachées quelque part, au plus profond de lui. Je vais avoir besoin de votre esprit animal, de la force de l'amour que vous ressentez pour lui.  
- Que puis-je faire ?  
- Fermez les yeux et suivez votre Totem, il vous montrera le chemin. Il faut faire vite.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et sentit l'énergie de la sentinelle et celle de son Protecteur effleurer son esprit. Elle se servit du lien qui unissait Jim et Blair, sans qu'ils en soient conscients, pour atteindre le jeune guide. Cela ressemblait à une espèce de couloir sans fin plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle sentait la nervosité, la frustration et la peur de la sentinelle.

- Calmez-vous, lui souffla-t-elle dans son esprit.  
- Que puis-je faire ?  
- Parlez-lui ! Ouvrez-lui votre coeur !

Jim prit une grande inspiration. Il fit ce que la Gardienne lui demandait et laissa tout l'amour qu'il avait gardé depuis si longtemps, tout submerger. Soudain l'obscurité laissa place à la lumière, et un tourbillon doré les enveloppa. Le jaguar et le loup étaient enfin réunis. Une chaleur se répandit et les enveloppa. Blair ouvrit les yeux à la grande joie de sa sentinelle. Douce lâcha les mains du shaman et sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle avait utilisé ses dernières réserves pour faire sortir Blair de son refuge. Jim le serra dans ses bras tout en laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Protecteur et sentinelle prirent dans leur bras leurs protégés et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres

**Le lendemain, appartement de Giles**

Tout le monde s'était installé, tant bien que mal, chez Giles pour reprendre des forces. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était si fort qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se quitter. Angel s'était endormi sur le canapé en tenant Douce dans ses bras. Il avait eut peur un moment qu'elle ne soit allée trop loin. Les lourds rideaux étaient tirés, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Dans la chambre d'ami, Jim regardait son guide dormir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Après qu'ils furent montés dans la chambre, ils avaient parlé un long moment. Jim avait alors pris son guide dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé, doucement d'abord, plus passionnément par la suite. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais c'était déjà plus qu'il n'en avait jamais espéré. Il sentit Blair bouger et il repoussa une boucle rebelle de son visage.

- Muuuummmm, bonjour, dit le guide d'une voix encore ensommeillée  
- Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda Jim le sourire aux lèvres  
- Magnifiquement. Et toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as passé ton temps à me regarder dormir  
- Oh, juste un peu.  
- Tu es vraiment impossible, répliqua Blair avec un sourire coquin  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Mieux... J'ai l'impression de tout ca n'a été qu'un cauchemar...  
- Je peux te dire que le fait de te voir sans vie dans mes bras...  
- N'y pense plus ! Tu as su me faire revenir et pourtant je ne voulais pas, la douleur était si forte... Mais il y avait tant d'amour dans ta voix et tant de chaleur. J'ai repensé à ce que Jessica m'avait dit dans le cachot.  
- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?  
- Que je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire que je t'aimais.  
- Elle est très avisée cette demoiselle. Et nous n'allons pas la faire mentir, non ? Dit Jim en s'approchant de Blair et en l'embrassant doucement.

Blair se blottit contre Jim. Il commença à lui caresser doucement le torse et y déposa une traînée de baiser enflammé. Il trouvait Jim magnifique. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais plus passionnément cette fois. Leurs corps étaient brûlants de désir. Les caresses devinrent plus pressantes, leurs corps ne formaient plus qu'un, et tous deux atteignirent l'extase en un cri de pur plaisir. Ils retombèrent épuisés sur l'oreiller et se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils descendirent rejoindre le reste de leurs amis quelques heures plus tard. Jessica dormait encore sur le canapé. Giles lisait dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle, veillant sur son sommeil. Buffy et Angel discutaient doucement dans la cuisine.

- Bonsoir.  
- Oh bonsoir, dit Giles. Avez-vous bien dormi ?  
- Oui merci, répondit Blair avec un sourire énigmatique. Où sont les autres ?  
- Willow et Tara sont rentrée à l'université, elles devraient venir nous rejoindre pour le dîner. Alex est allé rejoindre Anya pour l'aider à faire la fermeture de la boutique. Quant à Riley, il avait une réunion d'état major. Vous voulez un peu de café ?  
- Bonne idée. Comment va Jessica ?  
- Elle a dormi depuis notre retour, elle est épuisée. Elle devrait se remettre sans problème.

Le portable de Jim se mit à sonner avec insistance. Il se retira près de la fenêtre pour répondre.

- On peut savoir où vous êtes encore passés ?  
- Bonsoir Simon... Nous aussi on est très content de t'entendre...  
- Alors ?  
- On a eut un léger contretemps  
- Quel genre ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir.  
- On en reparlera quand vous reviendrez. Je compte bien que vous preniez le premier avion pour Cascade demain matin...  
- On risque d'avoir un léger retard...  
- Je ne comprends pas, votre prisonnier est en état de voyager maintenant.  
- Lui, oui mais Jessica a encore besoin de deux ou trois jours pour récupérer.  
- Comment ca ? Wardfield... Jim, je ne comprends rien...  
- Fais-moi confiance... On sera là dans trois jours promis...  
- Bien, je vois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... A dans trois jours et je compte bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !  
- Promis, Simon.

Il raccrocha et sourit à Blair qui parlait avec Jessica qui venait de se réveiller

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il  
- Comme si j'étais passée dans un rouleau compresseur... Je suis si fatiguée...  
- Je m'en doute. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller...

Elle hocha la tête et sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Elle releva la tête et vit son Protecteur lui sourire. Blair alla rejoindre sa sentinelle qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Douce...  
- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique  
- Ah oui ? Je peux en savoir plus ?  
- Pas pour le moment... Tu connais les règles... Je veux seulement que tu me promettes que si l'occasion d'être à nouveau heureux avec celle que tu aimes.... Et tu sais très bien de qui je parle... Se présente à nouveau, tu n'hésiteras pas à saisir ta chance...  
- Douce, je ne peux pas te promettre ca. Tu connais la croix que j'ai à porter.  
- Je sais... On ne peut punir une personne pour toujours et quelque chose me dit que votre délivrance à tous les deux est proche.  
- Puisses-tu dire vrai...

Elle referma les yeux et sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec son Protecteur près d'elle. Douce espérait qu'un jour, elle pourrait vivre un amour aussi intense que celui du guide et de la sentinelle, ou celui de son Protecteur et de la Tueuse.

**Trois jours plus tard, aéroport de Sunnydale**

Un groupe hétéroclite se dirigeait vers la porte d'embarquement 2C. Il était temps pour les visiteurs de repartir vers de nouveaux horizons. Un couple de policiers accompagnait le prisonnier.

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail ici, à la bouche de l'enfer, mais dès que tu auras un peu de temps, viens faire un petit tour du coté de Cascade, dit Blair. On a aussi nos méchants de service mais eux, ils sont bien vivants, ça te changera, continua le jeune shaman avec un air malicieux.  
- C'est une idée mais j'ai peur de m'ennuyer un peu trop... C'est tellement plus marrant la chasse aux démons, répondit Buffy avec un clin d'oeil

Jim s'approcha de Giles et lui tendit une carte

- Voici nos coordonnées, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.  
- Merci et prenez soin de vous.

Giles se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenaient la Gardienne et son Protecteur. Ils se parlaient à voix basse et Angel avait passé son bras autour de la jeune femme.

- Tu comptes revenir à Los Angeles bientôt ? demanda Angel inquiet  
- Je ne sais pas, ma mission à Cascade n'est pas finie et je ne parle pas seulement de ma mission au sein des forces de police, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
- Je vois... Mais promets moi de m'appeler si jamais...  
- Promis... Tu vas me manquer mon ange...

La voix de l'hôtesse, annonçant le début de l'embarquement, rompit le moment magique entre les deux amis. Jessica traversa les contrôles et se retourna une dernière fois. Elle était sûre que bientôt, très bientôt, elle les reverrait tous.

- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui mais j'ai une étrange sensation...  
- Ah oui, quel genre ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore... Par contre, je peux dire que vous respirez le bonheur tous les deux... Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous parler à ce que je peux constater. Si j'en juge par les regards que vous échangez.  
- Oui, répondit Jim qui avait suivi la conversation, et si vous avez d'autres conseils de ce genre, faites-nous en part très vite ! Je m'en voudrais de gâcher encore une minute de bonheur.

Jessica regarda Jim avec surprise, toute trace d'hostilité avait disparu. Elle s'installa près du hublot, regarda la lune et sourit. L'avenir s'annonçait sous de très bons hospices et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle put plonger dans le sommeil, le coeur léger... Bientôt...

The End


End file.
